


Enough

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Young Guns (Movies)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Relationships: Jose Chavez y Chavez/Josiah "Doc" Scurlock
Kudos: 1





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elamae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elamae/gifts).



It's moments like these, together, that Doc cherishes. Moments where it's just him and Chavez, wherever they may be, even if it's in the middle of nowhere, on a hunt for vengeance, amongst scorpions and snakes and killers and the unspoken fear that clings to everybody. 

It's moments where there was no danger, where they could just sit and bask in each other's presence, just knowing that it may not be forever, but at least for a little while. 

It's moments when they know that they are safe, at least temporarily, and together, even if it's just for a few hours, and that they at least have each other in this whole mess of things. 

It may not be forever, but when they're so close together, their hearts still beating and chests still rising, it's enough. 

Both Of them being safe is enough. 


End file.
